Fire Force Wiki:Manual of Style/Referencing
Referencing information is critical for many reasons, most commonly to cancel suspicion and speculations. Referencing information is simple and can be done by anyone, following the standard style of the . Introduction What is citing? Citing is sourcing your information from official sources for both credibility, and reliability. *Here on this Wiki, we follow a specific priority of sources which goes: Original Manga > Atsushi Ōkubo > Accurate Translations (by reliable translators of the Wiki) > Unofficial translations by several scanning groups. Why reference? Giving sources to your information is critical for many reasons. # Cancels fan speculations and proves the piece of information's legitimacy. # Gives the reader a chance to check the piece of information themselves from the source given. # Allows the reader to further into the subject as well as read from that point onward if they are looking for a specific scene. How to add references To add a reference to a piece of information, follow these steps. Note:' The following instructions only apply for the '''Classic Editor' or Source Editor, not the new Visual Editor.'' 1. Start by adding the code ' 2. Give the reference a unique name if you feel like you'll use the reference more than once on the same page by switching step 1 for '. :* Giving the reference a name allows you to use the same reference later on the same page without having to retype the whole thing. Just by adding ' to the piece of information. 3. If the source is from the manga, start the reference by adding the chapter number, linked to the actual chapter page on the Wiki like so: Chapter 02 so the code would now look like this Chapter 02. 5. Now add the page number from which the information is from so the code would look like this Chapter 02, page 12 :* You MUST add the comma between the chapter and the page number. :* If the reference is to a series of pages, add the beginning page and the ending page of where the reference is from. For example Chapter 02, page 12 - 17 :* If the reference refers to two pages from the same chapter, use "and" between the page numbers so it would look like this Chapter 02, page 12 and 17 6. Now add extra text as the last bit of the reference, the text being a brief explanation of what happens in that specific scene so your code should look like this Chapter 02, page 12. Shinra uses his powers. :* No need for text if the scene is already explained in the article itself. 7. Now finish your code by adding ' to the end of the code so it would look like this 'Chapter 02, page 12. Shinra uses his powers. 8. The final step is to add the references tag at the bottom of the page by adding: ' References ' ' ' The End Result If you've followed the steps above correctly, the reference will show up next to the piece of information as a number inside a small superscript square like this.Chapter 02, page 12. Shinra uses his powers. References Category:Manual of Style